warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bluestar340
Welcome to the ! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rowanflight page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Other staff listed here. Administrator Fernflight is a very active member of this wiki, and is the leader of PCA. She's almost always on, so if you need help, don't hesitate to contact her! Administrator Rainlegs is also an active member of this wiki. She is the deputy of PCA. She is always willing to help! ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fernflight (Talk) 18:36, April 6, 2013 Hey! Of course I remember you! 03:20, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey, I'm sorry I never answered last night, I kinda fell asleep. But that'd be amazing, thank you so much. We can talk later today, I'll get on as soon as I'm home from school. 11:21, February 2, 2015 (UTC) FireXDragon Can Firewhisker mate with Dragonstorm? 18:44, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I've seen you on some but I've been busy trying to get Clear and Whisper to Silver nom...but if they get to know each other some...I'm still open for him to mate with Fire...btw I'm Mel i rp alot and my mail cats are Snailpaw, Cinnamonflame, Dragonstorm, Hazelfern, Finn and others. I have my own group if you'd like to join the leader is Clear Water and also he's about to have kits born if you'd like to roleplay Tall Wing but she has to be black, white or black-and-white. 00:40, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat Well that'd be great. I'll prolly be on after school like 5 cuz i got colorgaurd practice at 3-4:30 17:04, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Well right now i can't but i can send these messages. I'm trying to fix up some pages. 17:08, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Roleplay Dragonstorm posted in AC...So yeah...post sometime 23:10, April 3, 2015 (UTC) What about? I can't just roleplay in chat Cinny has plans especially on the journey to the mountains. So yeah 21:40, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Brownkit Isn't AutumnClan she's SpringClan. Anywho just post in SpringClan and I'll follow. 00:45, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Thornfang, Huntingshadow, or Ravenflame could. Lakestorm would also be a possiblity, but you'd have to talk with Bright on that one, since Redkit might become his apprentice. 01:52, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, he's not very nice or good, but sure. c: 02:01, April 15, 2015 (UTC) RE Just request on the adoption page and a member of staff, be it me or anyone else will approve it when they can. 15:58, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Sparkkit would be of Abyssinian descent. This meaning that the picture and description should resemble a Abyssinaina cat. As it's better to keep them genetically possible. Cheers 16:49, September 9, 2015 (UTC) yoo do you mind if i were to take back thunderstar? 03:25 Sun Sep 20 Okay I did your sig just go to your preferences and add it to that.— Never stop believing. 16:11, December 2, 2015 (UTC)